And the Oscar Goes To
by rrj2
Summary: Acceptance speeches for two Oscars won by Hyde and one won by another film.
1. Chapter 1

"Vincent Chase, _Hyde_."

To Vince, it felt like his chair slipped away from him, followed by the floor. He was floating. An arm wrapped around Vince, pulling him back to reality. Vince suddenly faced his mother as she hugged and kissed him.

After taking a couple of breaths, Vince came to his senses and looked around as people stood for him, cheering. He quickly hugged Turtle and Drama, who were sitting behind him. He turned to E, who was sitting to his right and hugged him tightly. Vince was starting to fear that everyone else was getting impatient for him, so he followed with quick hugs to Sloan and Ari and made his way to the podium.

Before he knew it, the Oscar was in Vince's hands.

"Uh, thank you so much to the Academy for this honor. This is incredible. I guess it's finally safe to admit that even I had doubts about whether I could direct this movie or not," Vince said, to some chuckling in the audience.

"But there were people who believed in me and it's because of them that I believed in myself, so I'm thankful for my mom, who taught me how to find my strength, my brother Johnny who was always encouraging me, my friend Turtle who taught me how to find my spirit, and my best friend and producer Eric, who never hesitated to take on my burdens as his own."

"I'd also like to thank Dana Gordon, my biggest supporter at Warner Brothers who saw potential in me when it seemed like no one else did," Vince added. He had asked all of Hyde's nominees to thank her if they won, hoping that frequent mentions could make her a favored candidate to replace Ari and become chairwoman and CEO of Time Warner.

"I'd also like to thank my publicist, Shauna Roberts, for sticking with me all these years, my business manager Marvin for his patience with me, my current agent Lloyd Lee for making miracles seem so easy to perform, and my former agent Amanda Daniels for her dedication and zealousness." E had suggested that Vince start mending fences as he ventured into new Hollywood territory, starting with Amanda. At home, Amanda let a small smile escape her lips because of the pleasant surprise.

"Finally, I'd like to thank my first agent, Ari Gold, who took me on when no one was interested, who kept on challenging me and teaching me, especially when I wasn't receptive to either." Vince paused to take a breath as his eyes began to water.

"You've been a great friend," Vince continued unsteadily while looking at Ari in the front row, "and I've always considered you one of my guys, but you've also been the closest thing I've had to a father since I was eight years old." Vince exhaled sharply as his emotions overcame him. "I love you so much, Ari."

Ari appeared on the screens to the sides of stage. Murmurs spread through the auditorium as the former agent known for his ferocious temperament had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Vince sighed loudly with a smile. "I think I should go before I start crying. Thank you to everyone who worked on Hyde. Thank you to everyone who watched it. Thanks."

After a break was announced, Rita approached Ari and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Ari."

"Thank you for raising a great kid," Ari responded.

Ari and Melissa would mention Vince's victory at their counseling session two days later.

"Sometimes, it felt like Ari was putting Vince ahead of me," Melissa admitted. "After Vince's speech, I understood." She turned to Ari. "That doesn't mean I agree, but I do understand."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dan Russell in _Everywhere the King_"

Vince wasn't the least bit surprised or disappointed that Dan had won. He quickly rose to his feet to give the acting veteran a standing ovation before others in the auditorium did the same. Vince clapped enthusiastically while Rita held his Oscar.

The _Hyde_ contingent felt similarly for the star of over thirty movies who finally won an Oscar.

"As I approach retirement, a lot of people have been asking me what I think the future holds in this industry," Dan later said as he was winding down his acceptance speech. "The answer is right here. I look at the artists before me now, and I see good things coming. I look at the special effects team from _Legion in the Wind_ and I'm excited to see what they're going to do next. I look at Vincent Chase, who managed to find room for passion and artistry in his big movie budget. I look at Jenn Candoh, whose humor keeps on becoming funnier and sharper with every new screenplay she writes. I look at these future leaders of Hollywood, and I know this industry is in good hands."

Vince felt a pat on his back, but couldn't tell if it was from Drama or Turtle. Whoever it was understood that the compliment that Vince received was more valuable than a second Oscar.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hyde_!"

"_Hyde_ has won five Oscars this evening," it was announced, "It has won Oscars for Best Editing, Best Sound Mixing, Best Cinematography, Best Director, and Best Picture."

After Vince won the Oscar for Best Director, he and E agreed that E would give the acceptance speech if _Hyde_ won Best Picture. As cast and crew gathered behind them, Vince signaled to E to approach the microphone.

Despite his excitement, E realized the need to be humble. In addition to losing the Best Actor Oscar, the film also did not win Best Supporting Actor, Best Screenplay, or Best Production Design. Throughout Vince's career, E made sure that Vince's head wouldn't get too big, and he now had to do the same for himself.

"Thank you," E began. "There weren't a lot of people who had faith in this movie, and there weren't a lot of people who had faith in a bunch of novices running it. Ari Gold and Dana Gordon were two of the few who did. We wouldn't be up here without them, so thank you both for getting us here. I never thought a movie like this could win Best Picture. It was a real honor to work with the dedicated and talented cast and crew we had, and Vince and I hope we'll get to do so again. It's past midnight now back home in New York, so I'll stop there let you all go to bed. Thanks a lot of to the Academy and everyone else who supported _Hyde_. Thanks a lot to our families and friends who supported us. We were able to keep on going because we had you all. Thank you."


End file.
